As an image preprocessing measure, cardiovisceral vessel extraction plays an very important role in visualization of clinical diagnosis, interventional operation planning and interventional therapy processes, and it extracts an ascending segment of the heart aorta from a 3D medical vasography image and enhances the coronary artery vessel. Because Computed Tomography (CT) Angiography (CTA) on a heart exhibits a complex organizational structure and background noise, the contrast of blood vessels in the heart is very small, and the contrast of the outer pulmonary artery is very high, so that the difficulty for extracting the aorta and the coronary artery vessel from a heart CTA image is increased. Specifically, there always are pulmonary blood vessel structures in the CTA coronary imaging of the heart, so that the diagnosis effect may be affected. It has been a great challenge how to suppress the pulmonary blood vessel brightness and enhance the cardiovisceral vessel brightness. When the traditional multi-scale filtering is employed to enhance the cardiovisceral vessel, the ascending aorta is extracted and the coronary artery vessel is enhanced according to the space morphology information of the target and in conjunction with the traditional multi-scale filter enhancement. The axial projection after multi-scale filtering has a high response in the pulmonary region with a very high contrast between the blood vessel and the background, but has very small or even no response in the heart region with a small contrast between the blood vessel and the background, because the aorta, the cardiovisceral vessel and the chamber of the heart exhibit the same contrast agent concentration in the injection environment of the contrast agent. As such, the signal-to-noise ratio in each structural region is very small. Therefore, no good result can be obtained based on the traditional coronary artery enhancement method.